With raising consciousness of disaster prevention presently, people are concerned more and more about how to prevent happening of a disaster in advance and how to effectively protect their family and themselves once a disaster happens. Emergency response on fire disaster is the most emphasized for modern people in various kinds of disasters.
Traditional emergency response to fire disaster in restaurant or house is to prepare fire extinguisher for fire fighting or smoke helmet for preventing people from inhalational injury by dense smoke in a fire. However, on one side, even staying in a familiar environment, such as in house, usually people would not quickly reach to smoke helmet in a fire accident that usually happens at night to rouse people from sleeping and usually causes poor sight by dense smoke or malfunction of wall power. On the other side, even people quickly catch smoke helmet, they usually overstrain not to immediately successfully wear the smoke helmets because the smoke helmets are packaged by tight folding ways. In such situation that people are not protected by any way, people are greatly possibly hurt by high temperature or intake of dense smoke in a fire.
Accordingly, it is an important issue for emergency response to fire disaster to prepare convenient smoke helmets for people to quickly reach to and wear them once a fire happens during people are sleeping. It is also an important issue for smoke helmets to provide people good sight in a fire. Moreover, how to enhance surviving chances of people is also a key issue for emergency response to fire accidents. In-time detection of unusual signal cooperated with active transmission of unusual signal to associated people or in-schedule contact targets would be considered for emergency response to fire accidents to enhance surviving chances. For example, devoted to the integration of sensing device and communication device will be considered to acquire unusual signal by detection of sensing device and bi-directionally transmitting unusual signal by communication device, such as a blue tooth device, between a fire scene and outside alarm or rescue units, such as fire alarming system of building, fire center, wireless transmission devices.
Table lamp is a usual lighting device in house or restaurant and its position in house or restaurant is usually familiar to people. Accordingly, how to integrate emergency escape tools with table lamp to help people survive in fire accident and fire scene and in-time dealing with fire accident is worthy to develop.